Special girl
by burnedboy95
Summary: Recaps night's events with Tim and Cass. small swears, a little violence and like one or two sexual references nothing reall bad though


**Special girl (i own nothing related to Batman or DC comics)**

She is... just a special girl.

That's what Tim thought to himself as he watched her leave out the window of his apartment in Bludhaven.

His mind instantly started reviewing the events of the evening.

_*four hours ago* _

Tim sat on the ledge of the rooftop, the one he had been told to wait on for Batgirl so they could start their mission.

The mission: a group of Jokerz, gang who took on the Joker's image and M.O, were receiving a shipment of special chemicals in Bludhaven to make a new wonder drug that would give...pleasurable sensations in the user. However with the test samples Batman had confiscated and ran through the bat computer's analyzers showed it would be more deadly than addictive. so Batgirl and Robin were given the task of intercepting the shipment and taking the Jokerz down.

for half an hour he waited for her, of course he got there early he wanted to be early so he could be sure to see as much of her as he could. Tim realized a while ago that he liked(and i mean really liked)Cassandra He just didn't know how to express it.

she wasn't like other girls she wasn't like spoiler or wonder girl she was just Cass.

"Robin."

Tim spun around batarang in hand, just in case, when he saw her. she walked out gracefully, her cape covering her perfectly built body.

she moved her arms so that the cape went behind her which then revealed the black body suit emblazoned with a bat on the chest...

He lost his concentration for a moment.

"Robin?"

He quickly snapped out of it. "What? Oh hey there i didn't here you come up."

"You... wouldn't." Cassandra replied with smugness in her voice.

She walked silently over to the boy wonder. Robin was always a bit creeped out that she was so noiseless the only person that he ever thought could walk that quietly or act so wraith like was his mentor the Batman. "Is the... supp... supy... su...UGH!" she tried to ask with her limited knowledge of the English language.

Tim made a little snicker and when he looked back at her he found her a foot away from his body, he felt a warm feeling rise in his body(yeah the costume definitely worked for her) and then a feeling of fear wash over it as she pounded her fist into her palm in an almost nonexistent movement.

Tim flinched and when he looked back at her he saw a big smile stretch across her mask indicating a 'Gotcha' moment had occurred.

"Funny"

"I know"

"anyway before you try to make me pee myself again you should know that the **supplier** hasn't arrived yet but..." he was cut short as a ship's horn was blown letting it be known that the supplier had arrived. taking out his night vision binocs he saw the Jokerz beginning to group around the bridge to get a look.

"yup that's it."

All of a sudden small shot was heard and he saw Batgirl taking off on a line.

He followed suit and they landed right in the middle of the group, right between the Jokerz and the supplier.

"what the hell are you?" the obvious leader of the gang, a muscular cutcasion boy in his teens wearing a purple dress vest, guitar shaped tie and a derby to match the vest, said with a sadistic smile that could rival the Joker's.

"we... kick your... buts" Cassandra said while tossing a batarang at the junior clown's forehead.

"what the lady said." Robin quipped while landing a split kick into two other Joker's stomachs.

Batgirl had already begun to rip into the other gangbangers all Robin saws was a complete flury of fists and feet and all he heard were the sounds of those fists smacking into stomachs and the feet cracking skulls.

Robin had already knocked out two of the ships gun sporting crew members when he looked to the leader of the Jokerz who had risen back up to his feet and already had a revolver pointed at Cassandra.

"You little bi-" He was cut off short as another batarang this time thrown by Robin crashed into the side of his head sending back to the ground.

Robin was quickly back on the move, he was infuriated at the sight of the gun pointed at Cassandra if he couldn't tell her how he felt than Tim would at least protect her.

Robin could tell that his batarang wouldn't have the guy floored for long so just as the leader was rising again he crashed his retractable bo into his head and then nose this time he was out for the count. looking up Robin saw a sight that wasn't really a surprise to him: Batgirl standing in front of a pile of Jokerz and the supplier hogtied next to them.

"What was that like two minutes?"

"Sorry... i have... cold... slow me down." she slowly strung together. Tim just laughed and went to find the nearest phone booth so he could call the police to pick up the garbage.

The two young crime fighters had waited back up on the rooftop for the police for about an hour in near complete silence. and after the police picked up the Jokerz and the suppliers the swing/rooftop run back to Tim's place where Cass would be crashing wasn't much different.

When they finally reached the medium sized apartment the first thing they did was remove their masks and capes and placed them in the closet. "Hungry?" Tim asked as he picked up the telephone to order a pizza. She nodded her head vigorously "Barbara only has... health food." She shuddered playfully.

"How about Half pepperoni half black olives?"

Cassandra gave another nod. After ordering the pizza Tim noticed her killing time as only Cass could, she was doing inverted pushups "Is that really how you choose to use this little downtime we have?" he asked while sitting down on the faded green couch. Cassandra pushed herself up into the air and landed straddling his lap (not noticing the innuendo she was performing)and looking into his blue eyes

"Yes." she said removing herself from him.

Tim was still in a little shock when the pizza came so much so that he almost forgot to put a robe on to cover up the parts of his uniform that he was still wearing. after paying for the pizza him and cass sat down and ate their fill Tim was ready to hit the sack.

"Well i am heading to bed." he said while standing up and stretching his arms out "Good night."

"night."

With that he entered his room stripped off his Kevlar tunic, Nomex pants, gloves and boots and flopped into bed for a calm, peaceful night's sleep.

Or so he thought.

Waking, up not an hour after he had fallen asleep by the way, to a poke to the face he found Cass sitting next to him Indian style.

"Cass what's up? is Something wrong?" she shook her head "do you need something?" she nodded "what is it?" he said as nicely as he could even though he wanted to go back to sleep and her presence in his bedroom was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"I" she pointed to herself "like" she pointed to Tim.

a small surge of hope went through Tim when he heard this but he didn't want to misunderstand her so he played it as cool as he could.

"I like you to Cass..."

"No" she snapped at him "Like, like"

That was all that Tim needed to hear but in an unusual response (even for a sixteen year old kid who dressed in tights and fought maniacs)he started was more of a 'how silly of me not to realize' laughs.

"What... funny?" she said in a tone of voice like he had slapped her in the face. Tim knew he couldn't let her be mad for long especially since she could wipe the streets with him.

so once he was able to stop laughing he looked at her, gave her a smile that reeked of smugness and instead of telling her he felt the same way he answered her with a rough kiss on the lips.

The kiss was short just something to give her large hint to what he was feeling.

"It's funny because i feel the same way." he told her and went back in for another kiss.

This time it was longer more passionate with both parties participating and they only stopped once it became clear that they needed air.

"Bruce won't be happy, Relationships in the team and all. "He panted.

"Don't care."

And the two spent the night together talking, watching one or two sappy movies and sneaking a kiss from the other here and there.

_*Flashback End* _

so needless to say it was a bit of long night for the both of them in more ways than one.

But Tim didn't care, just like Cassandra didn't care. he was just way to happy to care and he really didnt feel like going to bed anymore he was just going to sit up, watch a little cable T.V and hope that it would be soon when he saw that Special girl again.

End


End file.
